


Be My Love

by Dryad



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the hell had happened here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Love

 

 _"Robbie,"_ Hathaway breathed, feeling like he was about to pass out.

"Steady, lad," murmured Lewis, before biting him firmly on the jaw,  
just beneath his ear.

Contrary to what most people thought, Hathaway was not  
inexperienced in the ways of love. Or lust. However, he had to admit  
that Detective Inspector Robert Lewis' talents were far beyond  
anything he had imagined. If anything, he'd rather thought the  
reverse would happen. He had been looking forward to teaching  
Lewis a thing or eight in the bedroom, yet here he was, about to stain  
Lewis' red couch in a bad way.

Lewis was latched onto Hathaway's clavicle like a leech, one hand  
palming his balls, the other reaching behind and squeezing the cheeks  
of his ass. Hathaway didn't really know what to do with his own  
hands - the whole evening had been nothing that he had expected -  
and so settled for rubbing Lewis' shoulders and neck, kissing  
whatever he could reach, pulling him as close as possible. The heat  
radiating off of him was intense, a little glimpse of the sun, almost too  
powerful to touch. And that was through his shirt and undershirt -  
what might he be like, naked? The thought was almost too much for  
him and he reached down to rub himself.

No more than the slightest of touches before Lewis knocked his hand  
away, replaced it with his own.

God - the strokes firmer than he usually liked, almost too much and  
yet not enough - oh! Hathaway glanced down only to find Lewis  
looking up with dark, calculating eyes and then, in a moment he  
replayed over and over again in private, Lewis took him in his mouth.

That was it. Hathaway slammed back against the couch, thrusting  
helplessly into the hot cave of Lewis' mouth, spilling down his throat  
rapidly thereafter.

When it was done he was left breathless and parched, momentarily  
sated and slumped on the couch. Lewis patted him on the hip and  
rose, headed towards the kitchen. Left to himself, Hathaway wiped his  
damp brow with one trembling hand. Good Christ, what the hell had  
just happened? And how was it that he was completely naked while  
Lewis was wearing everything, even his tie?

Lewis walked in front of him, holding out a glass of water. "You  
alright, lad?"

He drank gratefully, nodded. Putting the empty glass aside, he reached  
out and with one finger traced the substantial erection tenting Lewis'  
trousers.

Lewis sucked in a breath and said, "Come on. Y'can undress me in the  
bedroom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Serendipity. Look for something, find something else, and realize  
that what you've found is more suited to your needs than what you  
thought you were looking for.”  
~Lawrence Block  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I really thought this was going to be part of a longer piece, but  
> then my brain started working on something else, so, here's all there  
> is.
> 
> Title stolen from the Clazziquai Project's song of the same name (was  
> Beat in Love for the longest time) Check 'em out on YT. Go Clazzi!
> 
> Lyrics in English, Romaji, and Kanji (looks like Hangul to me, but I've only  
> just started on the alphabet): http://www.jpopasia.com/lyrics/23308/clazziquai-project/be-my-love-she-is.html


End file.
